


I Got You

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You suffer from anxiety and the only person that can calm them down is Wanda.





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: lyublyu = love

You and Wanda have been dating for a little over a year now. When you met the other Avengers you became part of the family. They saw how much you made Wanda happy so they were happy. You would stay at the compound from time to time but Wanda would sometimes stay at your apartment so you could have some time alone together.

Tonight the Avengers were having a movie night and when Wanda asked if you would go with her, you couldn’t say no. It’s not like you would ever say no to her, you would do anything for her.

So that’s how you got where you are now. Everyone was in the movie theater  room. You and Wanda were cuddling under a blanket, Wanda had her head on your chest and at times you would play with her hair as you watched the movie that was playing. Then a loud bang was heard.

“What was that?” You jumped. You felt your anxiety start to act up. Then you heard another bang that was even louder that made you jump again. 

The others were getting up to go check out what was making the banging sound. You got up and ran out of the room, you needed fresh air. As you ran you looked around and found stairs that would take you to the roof.

As soon as you got to the roof you took deep breaths to try and calm yourself down. You sat down on the roof and brought your legs up to your chest and stared into space. You kept hearing the bangs in your head every time you thought you calmed down.

“(Y/N)?” Wanda softly called your name as she got to the roof. When she saw you she rushed over and gently pulled you into her arms.

Wanda knew you would be up on the roof to get fresh air and she needed to be with you. She knew about your anxiety and whenever your anxiety would act up she would be there to help you calm down. Wanda was the only person that could calm you down.

“It’s ok, lyublyu.” She kissed your temple. “I got you.” Wanda started to hum one of your favorite songs as she began to trace patterns on your back with her fingers.

After you calmed down Wanda told you that those bangs that you heard came from Tony’s lab but he was able to get everything under control. You were glad that everything was alright again, but you honestly shouldn’t be surprised that it came from Tony’s lab.

“What do you say we head back to your apartment and have our own little movie night just the two of us?” Wanda asked. She looked at you and smiled.

You chuckled. “I love the way you think.” Wanda helped you up off the ground and wrapped her arms around your waist, you wrapped your arms around her neck. “I love you, baby.” You leaned in and gave her a kiss. 

“I love you too, my love.” 


End file.
